Joey and Lauren - Our Future
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey and Lauren are married and have two children, Bradley, 6, and Alicia, 3. What's in store for the couple and their family?
1. Chapter 1

Brand new story, inspiration from itsmissfran! Joey and Lauren are in their thirties and have two beautiful children, Bradley, 6, and Alicia, 3. Lauren is working as an art teacher at Walford High School and Joey is now co-owner of the car lot with Max. Now that the overview's done with, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

"Bradley, switch off the TV and come and brush your teeth please" I shouted down the stairs to my 6-year-old son as he watched Horrible Histories

"Mummy, it's just got to a good part" he shouted back

"I don't care. We're gonna be late. Now please" I proclaimed

"Dad" Bradley sighed

"Mummy said no, Bradley. TV off and upstairs" I heard Joey inform our son

Two minutes later, Bradley walked up the stairs escorted by Joey, him flashing me a smile as they made their way down the landing to the bathroom...

"What's he doing now?" I questioned as I finished getting Alicia dressed, Joey picking her up as she held her arms out

"Choosing some toys to take to your Mum and Dad's" he informed me "you okay, babe?"

"Just stressed" I admitted "it's my interview for the Head of the Art department position"

"Babe" he proclaimed "I completely forgot. You'll nail it. Don't worry"

"I wish I could have your confidence. I'll go check on Bradley" I replied, kissing him softly

I walked out of Alicia's bedroom and into Bradley's, seeing him rooting through his toybox…

"You're not taking all those to Grandma and Granddad's. You've got plenty there" I informed him "one or two please"

He sighed and continued to choose. I walked out of the room thinking how mine and Joey's son had turned from a little angel to a little terror in the space of a year or so, I just hoped Alicia wouldn't be the same…

"Can you hurry up Bradley? We need to get going" I asked Joey "he only seems to listen to you this morning"

He nodded and set Alicia down on the floor, me taking her hand as we made our way down the stairs as Joey made his way into Bradley's room. Five minutes later they appeared at the bottom of the stairs as I finished zipping Alicia's coat…

"Are you gonna be a good boy and show Daddy how you can tie your laces?" I asked Bradley

He nodded and set his toys down on the stairs, sitting down next to them as I handed him his shoes. Joey and I smiled at each other as we watched Bradley, the amount of concentration on his face too cute for words…

"Done" he proclaimed, standing up, showing us his work

"Well done, mate" Joey replied, high fiving our son "right, coat on and let's go"

Bradley nodded and Joey handed him his coat, zipping it up when he pulled it on. Joey and I then got ourselves sorted and ten minutes later we were leaving the house, making our way out onto the Square…

"I'll take Alicia to playgroup and you take Bradley to your Mum and Dad's" Joey informed me "I'll see you later. And good luck. You'll be fine. Wish Mummy good luck, Alicia"

"Good luck Mummy" Alicia stated as Joey picked her up, placing her on his shoulders

"Thank you" I sighed contentedly, kissing him before walking away, Bradley waving at his Dad

Bradley and I made our way across the Square holding hands, me unlocking the door, Bradley running into the house as I shut it behind me and followed him…

"Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad" I greeted them as Bradley sat himself at the table

"Morning, love" they greeted me in unison "are you staying for a coffee?"

"No, I've gotta get off to school" I informed them "you be a good boy, okay?"

Bradley nodded and I kissed his forehead, saying goodbye to my Mum and Dad before leaving the house once again, hurrying down the steps and over to my car, leaving the Square a minute later. Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at school, entering my art room…

"Lauren, are you okay to have Angela's class today? She's called in sick" Joanne asked

"What time?" I questioned, pulling out my timetable of classes

"1:30 till 3:30" she informed me

"I can do 1:30 till 2:30 but then I've got my interview for head of department" I replied

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot" she sighed "1:30 to 2:30's fine. Thank you"

I nodded and smiled as she made her way out of the room. Half an hour later, my room was set up for the photography art lesson I had first off with my year 7 class. As they began to line up outside, I opened the door and let them in, waiting to start as they found their seats…

2:30 soon came quicker than I'd have liked and I was sat outside the headmaster's office, waiting to be called in for my head of department interview. A minute or two later, I was called in. I smiled at Mr. Jessop, the headmaster and walked in, sitting down in front of the governors and him…

Half an hour later I made my way back to my classroom to collect my things, my day having finished…

"Lauren" Anne, the school receptionist proclaimed, hurrying after me as I was about to leave

"Everything okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. These are for you. They arrived while you were in your interview" she informed me, handing me a bouquet of flowers "who're they from?"

"My husband" I replied, smiling widely as I pulled the card from the bouquet, beginning to read it aloud "Lauren. You're gonna nail your interview, I know it. Good luck, baby. See you at home. Love, Joey xxx"

"He's such a sweetheart" she sighed "have a nice evening"

"I will. Thank you, Anne. You too" I stated, making my way out of the school doors

I placed my stuff into the car boot and drove home, arriving back on the Square and climbing out of my car, heading into the house…

"You got your flowers, I see?" Joey asked, walking out of the living room

"What're you doing home?" I questioned, shocked

"Nice to see you too, babe" he replied, chuckling lightly "your Dad came and took over. Do you like your flowers?"

"I love them. Thank you" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him softly, winding my arms around his neck

"Good. So, how did your interview go?" he inquired, winding his arms around my waist

"Good, I think. They seemed to be impressed. But you never can tell" I admitted

"I'm sure you nailed it, just like I predicted. So, what do you wanna do before we pick our kids up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I think we ought to make the most of a free house" I informed him "do you fancy joining me in our bedroom?"

He nodded and smirked the trademark Joey Branning smirk I fell in love with, his lips oppressing mine, a moan escaping my lips as we stumbled up the stairs and into our bedroom…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to simplyReBECca_ for helping me out…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sighed as I sat in rush hour traffic, knowing I was late to pick Alicia up. I'd tried ringing Joey and he wasn't answering, neither was Mum and neither was Dad. Sighing, I scrolled through my contacts, finding Poppy's number, letting it ring…

"Hi, Lauren, what can I do for you?" she asked as she picked up on the second ring

"Thank God you answer your phone" I proclaimed, sighing with relief "I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour please?"

"Sure. What is it?" she questioned

"Could you pick Alicia up from playgroup? I'll phone them and tell them someone else is picking her up. I'm running late and stuck in rush hour traffic" I explained

"Lauren, calm down" she chuckled lightly "it's fine. Shall I give her some tea?"

"No, if you could just pick her up and take her to my Mum and Dad's that'd be great thanks" I replied

"Okay. Will we be seeing you and Joey at the pub tonight?" she asked

"No, I don't think so. We're celebrating. I got a promotion at work" I informed her

"Awe, congratulations. Have a good night" she proclaimed, hanging up the phone as I did the same

POPPY'S POV:

I pulled my coat on and headed to the community centre to pick Alicia up. I walked in and stood next to a few women and as their conversation continued, the subject turned to Lauren…

"She's a bit immature to be a Mum, don't you think?" one asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's like she doesn't know what she's doing. She's always running late" one sighed

"And Alicia's always untidily dressed" one proclaimed

I scoffed at their conversation, glancing over at Alicia who was sat doing some drawing. Lauren was a fantastic Mum…

"Can I help you?" one of the nursery nurses asked me

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Alicia Branning. Her Mum, Lauren phoned a few minutes ago" I informed her

"So she did. I'll just get Alicia for you" she replied, walking away

I turned my head and saw the three women looking at me. I smiled sweetly and turned back to Alicia as she was running towards me…

"Auntie Poppy" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly as I bent down to her level

"Hello, darling. You ready to go?" I asked

She nodded and I smiled, zipping up her coat, thanking the nursery nurse before leaving, holding Alicia's hand as we made our way to Tanya and Max's…

"I've been trying to ring Lauren to see what was wrong. Thanks, Poppy" Tanya stated as we stood on her doorstep

"It's no problem. Bye, Alicia" I proclaimed, smiling at her

"Bye Auntie Poppy" she replied as she walked into the living room

"Thanks again Poppy. Do you want to stay for a drink?" she asked

"No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow" I informed her

She nodded and I made my way down the steps, hearing her shut the door behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I pulled up outside the house, switching my car engine off as Joey made his way across the gardens…

"Do you not answer your phone now, no?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I got my things from the boot

"What're you on about?" he questioned, confused

"I rang you a million times. I've been stuck in traffic. Poppy's been to pick Alicia up and took her to my Mum and Dad's" I informed him "have you been home at all today?"

"No, I haven't had the chance" he replied

"I better go in and pack the kids overnight bags then" I sighed, grabbing my keys from my handbag

"Why're they staying at your Mum and Dad's?" he inquired as he followed me into the house

"I'm cooking for us" I informed him "I got the promotion. You're now looking at the Head of Walford High's Art Department"

"That's fantastic" he proclaimed, picking me up and spinning me round "but I think we can do a little better than you working. How about I make us a reservation at the Argee Bhargee?"

I nodded and smiled, kissing him softly as I made my way up the stairs to pack the kids overnight bags…

"Table's booked for 7:30. I'll take these to your Mum and Dad's and you go and get yourself looking more beautiful than you are already" he stated, taking the bags from me

I smiled and kissed him again, watching as he made his way out of the front door and I made my way back upstairs to get organised. I changed into my newest knitted jumper dress that I'd bought from River Island and pulled a pair of leggings on to protect my modesty along with my new studded ankle boots Joey had bought me for my birthday. Checking my appearance in the mirror I wiped my face free of the make-up I'd worn for work and redid it, deciding on eyeliner, mascara, beige eyeshadow and some lip balm…

"So, how do I look?" I inquired as I walked into the living room where Joey was sat watching Top Gear

"Amazing, just like I knew you would. Nice boots" he replied as I sat down on the sofa next to him, draping my feet onto his knees

"Thanks. My husband bought me them" I informed him "they're nice, aren't they?"

"They're very nice. You're a lucky lady" he stated, smirking at me

"Tell me something I don't know" I chuckled, moving a piece of hair from my face

"Your husband's finding you very, very hot right now" he informed me

"Oh, really?" I questioned "well we've got an hour until our dinner reservations. How about we make the most of it?"

He nodded and switched off the TV before moving to hover over me, crushing his lips against mine. As his hands went up and under my top the doorbell rang and we pulled away, a knock at the door sounding…

"Hold that thought" I stated, kissing him quickly before standing up, going to answer the door

I checked my appearance in the mirror, opening the front door to find Fatboy…

"Fats, what can I do for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Pops told me the good news so these are from us. Congratulations, baby girl" he proclaimed

"Thank you. You didn't have to" I sighed, taking the flowers and chocolate from him

"You're welcome. It's just a little something. Right, I'll be off. Shall you be in the pub later?" he questioned

"Should be, yeah" I informed him "we're going for dinner so we'll probably call in"

"Okay. See if we see you. Have a good night, babe" he replied before walking away

I shut the door behind me and leant against it a moment before Joey appeared…

"I'm gonna go and put these in water" I informed him, making my way into the kitchen

"What about what was going on before we were interrupted?" he asked, following me

"Maybe when we get home" I replied "we've got all night alone so we can be as loud as we want"

"Ugh, babe" he sighed

"I think someone needs a cold shower" I chuckled, running some water into a vase

He groaned before kissing me passionately, leaving me wanting more as he left the room. Two can play at that game I thought. Tonight was gonna be interesting…

LINKS TO LAUREN'S OUTFIT:

women/knitwear/knitted-dresses/Grey-monochrome-stripe-reverse-jumper-dress-632412

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=6040641&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208544&parent_categoryId=208492&pageSize=200&refinements=Colour{1}~[black]^category~[209968|208544]&noOfRefinements=2


	3. Chapter 3

Joey and I made our way through the market and round to the Argee Bhargee, Joey opening the door for me, letting me step inside first, him shutting the door behind him as we waited for Tamwar to show us to our table…

"I'll be back in a minute with your menus" he informed us as we sat ourselves down

Joey and I nodded, beginning to browse our menus. After Tamwar had taken our order I slipped my foot from my shoe, moving it up his leg at a torturously slow pace…

"Mrs. Branning, what're you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing at all" I replied, taking a sip of my drink, my foot continuing it's journey

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren knew exactly what she was doing. Her foot continued to trail up my leg slowly, eventually reaching my crotch. She smirked at me devilishly and began to rub up and down. I took a sip of my beer, trying not to let on to what she was doing with her foot. I could feel myself getting nearer and nearer the edge, and as I was about to come, she pulled away, Tamwar arriving with our food…

"Thanks, Tam" she proclaimed "this looks delicious"

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meals" he replied, walking away

"What the hell was that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she informed me "tuck in before it gets cold"

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew I was in for it when I got home and I couldn't wait. Joey and I ate our meals in a comfortable silence, exchanging lustful glances at one another, the passion still being there after so long together. I stood behind Joey as he was paying, running my hands down from where they'd been around his waist to his bottom, placing my hands into the pockets, resting my head on his shoulder…

"Just you wait till I get you home" he whispered into my ear

"I can't wait" I admitted, kissing him briefly

The next chapter shall be up tomorrow and it'll be longer, I promise…


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

I shut the door behind me and as I went to turn around, Joey's lips were connected with mine, my back against the front door, his tongue invading my mouth. We pulled away breathless a few minutes later, our foreheads leant against one another's as we looked into each other's eyes, Joey's lust filled and hooded. Joey took my hand and led me upstairs into our bedroom…

"Lay down. You're gonna tell me exactly what you want me to do to you" he informed me

"You know what I want" I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat

"No, I don't, baby. I'm not a mind reader" he stated "you need to tell me what you want me to do to you, Lauren. How do you want me to make you come? So, tell me"

I swallowed… "Kiss me"

"Where? Where do you want me to kiss you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Here" I informed him, motioning to my neck

Joey complied with what I wanted and his lips met my neck, peppering soft kisses up and down the skin…

"Now what?" he questioned, pulling away

"I want you to kiss me while you undress me" I replied

Joey's lips pressed against mine softly, deepening the kiss as his lips met mine again as he pulled my jumper over my head. I slid my feet out of my shoes and moaned softly as Joey's hands moved to my leggings, brushing over my panty covered mound as he pulled the material from my legs…

"What do you want me to do now? You need to tell me, Lauren. Do you want me to fuck you hard and make you scream my name or do you want me to make love to you so you moan it instead?" he inquired

I moaned softly as his lips met my neck again, his crotch grounding against mine…

"Joey" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, keeping him on top of me

"You need to tell me, Lauren" he informed me, his lips vibrating against my skin

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me come" I replied, gasping as his hand dipped beneath the material of my panties

"How do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you don't remember your name? So that tomorrow morning you have trouble walking?" he asked as his fingers kept moving inside me

I nodded, sighing as I watched him undress himself, his erection springing free from the confines of his boxers. He hovered over me again, his hands moving to my panties, pulling them off my body. He threw them to the floor and pushed himself inside of me, his hand moving to the back of my leg, lifting it up, resting it on his shoulder…

"Like this?" he questioned as he began to move torturously slow

I nodded, licking my dry lips, trying to contain my moans. He continued to move in and out of me, his pace quickening, my moans not being able to stop as he picked up the pace even more…

"Joey. Fuck" I screamed as my first orgasm hit me, Joey spilling inside of me too

As I came down from my first high, Joey began to move inside of me again. I glanced at him and swallowed as he smirked, lifting my leg higher around his waist. My second orgasm hit minutes later, Joey's thumb still rubbing over my extremely sensitive clit…

"Joey, are you trying to kill me?" I asked as he began to move inside me again for the third time

"Nope, just getting you back, babe" he replied, leaning down to kiss me softly

I smiled into the kiss, locking my arms around his neck so that our mouths could swallow each other's moans. I could feel my third orgasm approaching and I clenched my walls around Joey, wanting him to hit his high first which he did, his body falling on top of mine, still thrusting inside of me, my high hitting a moment later…

"Well that was fun" Joey chuckled as he rolled off of me, pulling me into him

"It really was" I replied, snuggling into his chest, my eyes drooping shut

"Not as young as you used to be, are you Mrs. Branning?" he questioned

"Shut up" I proclaimed, slapping his chest playfully

"Love you" he whispered, kissing my forehead softly

"Love you too" I mirrored, soon falling asleep against his chest


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren, come on" Joey sighed as we sat in the living room "we've had these tickets for weeks"

"You think this is what I want for my weekend, hmm?" I questioned "I'd rather be out with our kids than marking work but I can't, Joey. It has to be done by Monday"

"The kids are gonna be gutted if you don't come" he stated, raising an eyebrow

"I know what you're trying to do, Branning. It won't work" I informed him

"And what am I trying to do?" he questioned

"Using our children as bait" I replied "it's wrong. I can't come, Joey. I'm sorry"

A little while later, Joey had got himself and the kids organised. I stood in the living room doorway as Joey zipped his coat up and turned to me…

"Last chance" he informed me, raising an eyebrow in hope

"I'm sorry" I sighed, leaning my head against the side of the door

"Bye Mummy" Bradley and Alicia proclaimed in unison

"Bye guys, have a fun day with Daddy" I replied as I stood at the front door

"Wait there please, kids" Joey stated, turning to face me "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling as he pressed his lips against mine gently

"Mummy, Daddy. Yuck" Bradley proclaimed

We chuckled and pulled away, Joey pressing a quick kiss to my lips again before making his way to the car with Bradley and Alicia, me standing at the doorway until the car had drove off out of sight. I sighed and shut the door behind me, leaning against it before motivating myself to go back to marking. An hour later I'd finished, setting it all back in the bag it had come out of an hour and a half previous. I glanced at the clock and decided to go and do the food shop, treating the kids to some sweets as it was the weekend…

"Mummy, we're home" Bradley and Alicia shouted into the house a few hours later

"Hi guys, did you have a nice time?" I questioned, making my way into the hallway

"It was brilliant. We saw seals do tricks" Bradley informed me

"Wow, and it looks as though Daddy spoiled you both rotten" I replied, glancing at the bags Joey had just appeared through the door with

"Just a bit" he informed me "how was your day, babe?"

"Good thanks" I stated "why don't you two go in the living room and watch TV? Tea won't be long"

Bradley and Alicia nodded, heading into the living room. I shut the door to behind them and shut the front door as Joey dumped the bags on the floor, pulling his coat off too…

"So, did you have fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, it was good" he replied "I decided to take the kids to the Disney store too"

"More toys" I chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "what're we having?"

"Sweet and sour chicken" I informed him "then the kids have got some ice cream and sauce and you and I have got strawberry cheesecake"

"You're the best" he whispered, kissing my neck gently

"Tell me something I don't know" I replied, smiling

He smiled back and as our lips were about to touch, we heard the kids shouting…

"I'll go" he chuckled, kissing me quickly before leaving the room

He re-entered the room as I was serving up and shouted Bradley and Alicia through, both of them washing their hands under Joey's supervision before taking their seats at the table…

"Thank you, Mummy" they proclaimed as I set a bowl of ice cream down in front of them afterwards

I smiled and sat back down next to Joey, his hand squeezing my leg under the table as I took a sip of my drink. After dinner and bathtime, Joey and I made our way out of Bradley and Alicia's room simultaneously after reading them a bedtime story, making our way down the stairs…

"Finally, peace and quiet" I sighed, flopping down on the sofa

"Finally" Joey sighed as he pulled me into him, flicking the TV on

"No, we're not watching this" I proclaimed a little while later as Top Gear started

"Babe, I've had a particularly stressful day. Don't you think I should be able to relax a bit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I do, but not with this. How about our cheesecake and a film instead?" I suggested

"Hate you, Lauren Branning" he informed me

"What? Why?" I questioned, feigning shock

"You know how to twist my arm" he replied as I stood up

"And don't you forget it, baby" I chuckled, kissing him softly

I made my way into the kitchen to get our strawberry cheesecake, making my way back into the living room as Joey put a DVD into the player…

"What're we watching?" I asked, handing him his cheesecake

"Something that'll bring back a lot of memories for us" he informed me

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow in intrigue to which he replied with a smirk, the TED theme tune beginning to play…

"The first film we ever watched together" I sighed contentedly, taking a bite from my cheesecake "you remembered?"

"Of course" he replied, smiling as I kissed him softly before snuggling into him to watch the film


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mrs. Branning, do you have a moment?" one of my students, Jacob, asked

"Course. Come on in" I replied, smiling as I moved away from a mood board I was working on "what can I do to help you?"

"This coursework you've set us" he sighed "I'm having trouble with it"

"What sort of trouble?" I questioned "how about you get your folder out and we have a look?"

"Are you sure?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure. You take a seat and get organised. I just need to make a phone call" I informed him

He nodded and I smiled, grabbing my phone from my handbag, walking to the other side of the art room where he wouldn't be able to hear my phone conversation with Joey…

"Hey, babe. How long till you're home?" he asked as he picked up the phone

"Someone sounds stressed. Busy day?" I questioned, chuckling lightly

"You could say that. So, how long till you're home?" he inquired

"Not too long but I'm with a student. I'll say an hour" I informed him "I just wanted to let you know"

"Okay, baby. I'll see you when you get home" he replied "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, both of us hanging up at the same time

I walked back into the classroom, Jacob sat waiting for me…

"The assignment is quite simple really" I explained "it's all about your favourite genre of music and you drawing or photographing exactly what it makes you feel or think about when you listen to a certain song"

"I get it now" he proclaimed, shutting his folder "thanks Mrs. Branning"

His hand brushed mine as he shut his folder and I pulled it away. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine…

"Jacob, no" I proclaimed "you're a student. I'm a teacher. Happily married"

"I'm sorry" he replied, hurrying from the room

I sighed and collected my things, making my way from my art room to the main building…

"Lauren, I think we need to have a little chat" the headmistress informed me as I walked to her office, Jacob leaving as I made my way down

I sighed and nodded, making my way into the office, shutting the door behind me…


	7. Chapter 7

I drove home in a state of shock. I'd been suspended pending a formal investigation. Even if the truth did come out, I'd still be talked about. How could I face going back to Walford High? My teaching career was over…

"Babe, where've you been? The kids wanted to say goodnight to you" Joey sighed as I walked into the house, dumping my things in the hallway

"Don't start, Joey" I proclaimed, making my way into the kitchen

"What's happened?" he asked, following me as I poured myself a glass of orange juice

"Have we got any vodka?" I questioned, rooting through the cupboards

"Lauren" he proclaimed, placing his hand over mine as I went to open another cupboard "talk to me"

I sighed and turned to face him, him stepping away from me, leaning against the table…

"Y'know I told you I was with a student earlier?" I questioned

He nodded, motioning for me to continue…

"Well he tried it on, and has run to the headmistress telling her I tried it on. I've been suspended pending a formal investigation" I informed him

"Oh, babe" he sighed, pulling me into him

"Don't, Joey" I replied, pushing him away after a minute "I'm gonna be a laughing stock"

"No you're not. The truth will come out and everyone will find out that you're telling the truth" he assured me

"I think the kids should go and stay with Mum and Dad for a day or two" I informed him

"What? Why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"The press are gonna be all over this and they're gonna be here, asking questions. Do you really want our children to be subjected to that every single day?" I asked

"No, but they're not going to your Mum and Dad's" he replied "we face this as a family"

I smiled weakly and walked into his open arms, resting my head against his chest…

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Mummy, why are there a load of people taking pictures outside?" Bradley questioned

"Don't worry about it, baby" I replied "come away from the window and have breakfast please both of you"

Bradley and Alicia did as I asked as I followed them into the kitchen where Joey was. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, making his way out of the kitchen, shutting it behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled my coat onto my body and headed out the front door…

"Can you go away please?" I asked the swarm of photographers that had gathered outside

"Is Mrs. Branning inside?" one questioned

"It's nothing to do with you leeches" I informed them "and if one of you steps foot on my property, I'll have you done for trespassing. Stay out here and freeze for all I care"

I made my way back inside, slamming the door shut behind me, Lauren shutting the kitchen door behind her…

"What're they saying?" she inquired, walking over to me as I took my coat off

"They just wanna know if you're in here or not" I explained "but I've told them it's nothing to do with them"

"How am I meant to go outside, Joey?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes

"With your head held high as always. You've done nothing wrong. We all know that and we all believe it"

She smiled and smiled weakly as I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were in the kitchen as the kids busied themselves upstairs, Joey sat reading the paper as I busied myself cleaning up after breakfast…

"Lauren" Joey sighed, pulling me down to sit on his knee "will you stop with the manic cleaning please?"

"It's the only thing that's keeping my mind off this" I admitted, laying my head on his shoulder

I felt Joey sigh and his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly. It was all he could do…


	8. Chapter 8

TANYA'S POV:

Max and I made our way across the Square to number 23, seeing the swarms of reporters outside Lauren and Joey's…

"Max" I sighed

"Out of the way please" Max proclaimed, trying to make his way through the swarm

"Did you not hear what he just said? Out of the way" Joey shouted, walking over to us

The swarm dispersed and Joey smiled at us both, the three of us making our way inside…

"Oh, darling" I proclaimed as I hugged Lauren tightly

"They won't go away, Mum" she sighed "I didn't do anything wrong"

"I know you didn't, darling. We all know that" I assured her "let's sit you down and get you a coffee"

JOEY'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I watched Lauren and Tanya make their way into the kitchen, Max patting me on the back as we made our way into the living room, Bradley and Alicia playing, Alicia stopping as she saw Max enter the room, sitting down on his knee…

"Granddad, why're all those people outside?" she asked

"They're silly, nasty men, darling. You ignore them, okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

Alicia nodded and Max smiled, kissing her forehead before setting her back on the floor to play again…

"How're you coping?" he asked, turning to face me

"Okay. It's Lauren I'm worried about. She wanted to drink earlier" I informed him

"I'm not surprised" he admitted "this mess will be over soon though, I'm sure"

"But what if it's not, Max? What if Lauren loses her job because of this idiot?" I inquired "if I could get my hands on him so I could show him what he's doing to Lauren"

"You and me both, mate. You and me both" he replied, patting my shoulder reassuringly

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum made us both a coffee and sat down opposite me, squeezing my hand tightly…

"Everything's gonna be okay, darling" she assured me

"Is it, Mum? I could lose my job" I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee

"But you're not going to. This kid will realise that actions have consequences sooner or later. He won't want you to lose your job" she replied

"Are you inside his head, Mum? Do you know what's going on in there?" I asked "no. And neither do I, neither does Joey and neither does Dad. We can't say whether he's gonna tell the truth or not"

"I'm sure the school and the correct authorities will get the truth sooner or later. Darling, you're gonna be fine. Whatever happens, you have Joey and you have two beautiful children" she replied

"And I have you and Dad, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You don't even need to ask" she informed me, squeezing my hand again

Joey saw Mum and Dad out later that afternoon as I got started on the kid's teas. As I turned around to put something into the sink I saw something move in the bushes…

"Joey" I proclaimed

"What's the matter?" he asked, hurrying into the kitchen

"There's someone outside" I informed him "I've just seen them in the bushes"

"Stay here, okay?" he questioned, grabbing the sweeping brush "keep the kids inside"

I nodded and watched from the window as he opened the back door and stepped outside. After a few minutes he reappeared with a reporter, holding him by the scruff of his neck…

"What did I say to you, eh? You step foot onto my property and I'll call the police" he proclaimed "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" I inquired, standing in the doorway

"Call the police! This guy's gonna be done for trespassing" he informed me

I nodded and dialled 999, Joey ushering the reporter into the house…

"Mrs. Branning, all we want is a statement. Please" he begged after I hung up the phone

"Are you serious?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow "my wife's not saying anything to you. Ever"

"Mrs. Branning?" he asked, turning to face me

"You heard my husband. Now if you don't mind, I have my children to feed" I informed him, disappearing from the room, taking the kids their teas


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I received a phone call from the police later on that week to tell us that the reporter had admitted to trespassing without authorisation and had been charged…

"Mrs. Branning" a woman's voice called as I left the school after a meeting with the headteacher

"Can I help you?" I questioned, turning to face them

"I'm Mrs. Roberts, Jacob's mother" she informed me

"Oh, I can't really talk to you, I'm afraid" I admitted "if you don't mind"

"Wait" she proclaimed, stopping me in my tracks "look, I'm not angry at you. I know what my son can be like. Nothing happened, did it?"

"No, I'm a happily married woman" I sighed "I just want this hell to be over"

"Then it will be" she assured me "I'm going to convince Jacob to tell the truth. You'll have your job back by the end of the day"

I didn't have the chance to say anything else to her as she hurried off. Swallowing and regaining my composure, I continued my journey back to my car and to the Square…

"So, how did it go? What was said?" Joey questioned as I walked in the front door

"Okay. But the weirdest thing happened" I admitted, taking my coat off

"Go on" Joey stated, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I ran into Jacob's mother as I was coming back to the car" I informed him "and she said he'd have told the truth about his lies by the end of the day"

"Lauren, that's fantastic" he proclaimed, picking me up and spinning me round

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" I sighed, pushing away from him as he set me back on the ground

"How come?" he questioned, following me into the kitchen

"We don't know whether it'll happen or not" I replied "I'm not getting my hopes up. She could've been trying to make me think it will but it might not"

"Lauren, you've gotta think positive, babe" he stated, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"That's what I've been trying to do since day one, Joey" I proclaimed "I just want this all to be over"

"And it most likely soon will be. For what it's worth, I believe his mother" he admitted

"We'll see. Where're the kids?" I inquired

"They've gone out with your Mum and Dad for the day" he informed me

"Okay. I'm gonna go and have a lie down. I don't feel too good" I admitted

He nodded and kissed me softly. I ran myself a glass of water and headed upstairs, falling asleep within minutes…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had been asleep for a few hours when I decided to go and wake her up…

"Hey, you" I greeted her, kissing her softly "I've just phoned your Mum and Dad and the kids want their Mummy to go and pick them up"

She smiled and pulled herself up off the bed, rubbing her eyes. As I turned around to walk out of the room, I heard a thud, Lauren had fallen to the floor. She was unconscious…


	10. Chapter 10

TANYA'S POV:

Max and I sat in the kitchen of Lauren and Joey's house that morning, reading the front page of the newspaper over and over again. "Teacher pregnant by schoolboy, 15" emblazoned across the front…

"How did they find out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"They have their sources. We need to keep this quiet, okay?" Max questioned

"How can we, Max? They're both gonna find out sooner or later" I sighed "they need to hear it from us"

"You're right, babe" he replied after mulling it over for a minute "you're always right"

"You might regret saying that one day" I chuckled, kissing him softly

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey and I drove onto the Square I was blissfully happy, little knowing that as soon as I stepped into the house that would come crashing down around me…

"You okay, babe?" Joey asked as we pulled up outside the house, him switching the engine off

"Can we run away? Just be blissfully happy together" I inquired

"I wish, babe" he replied "come on, let's get you inside"

Joey grabbed my bag from the back seat and we made our way inside, Bradley and Alicia ambushing me as soon as I walked in, Mum and Dad making their way through from the kitchen…

"Thank you" I sighed as I hugged Mum tightly

"You're welcome, darling. Me and your Dad need to talk to you both though" she informed me

"Is everything okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Kids, why don't you go in there and play?" Dad suggested "your Grandma and I need to talk to Mummy and Daddy"

They nodded and made their way into the living room, Joey, myself, Mum and Dad making our way back into the kitchen. I sat myself down and Joey sat down next to me, Mum inhaling and exhaling before beginning to speak…

"There's a story in the paper" she informed me "it suggests that Joey's not the father of your baby"

"You what?" I inquired "let me see that"

I took the paper from my Dad and Joey and I read it. I glanced up from the paper and watched Joey's facial expression change to one of anger…

"What do we do?" I questioned "I can't have people thinking this"

"We're gonna get it sorted, darling. I promise" Dad assured me

"How can we? There's no proof to suggest that this isn't 100% true" I sighed

"There's DNA tests, sweetheart" Mum informed me

"None that can be done without possibly harming my baby. I'm not having that" I stated

"Babe" Joey sighed, running his hand through his hair

"Are you saying you agree with them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not agree as such but there's no other way unless you wanna wait 8 months" he replied

"I'd rather wait 8 months than have our baby put at risk. I can't believe you" I proclaimed

JOEY'S POV:

"_I'd rather wait 8 months than have our baby put at risk. I can't believe you"_

All I wanted was for this hell to be over, for all of us. I just wanted Lauren, myself, Bradley, Alicia and the rest of the family to have a normal life. When Lauren had returned home and told me she'd spoken to Jacob's Mum I thought" finally, this hell is gonna be over soon" and then she collapsed and nothing more had been said, and now all of this. It was one hurdle after the other…

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed them, following Lauren out of the room

"Daddy, is Mummy okay? I think she's crying" Bradley asked

"She's fine, mate. You go in there and play and look after your sister" I replied, smiling

He smiled back and made his way back into the room as I headed up the stairs. I stood outside our bedroom door, listening to her muffled cries. Sighing, I stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind me…

"Go away, Joey" she sighed, sniffing back her tears

"No" I informed her, sitting on the edge of the bed "babe, I know this is hard but there's no other way"

"I'd rather go through this hell for another 8 months than damage our baby, Joey" she stated

"I know you would, babe, but I just want this hell to be over for you. Think about it, you go through this hell while you're pregnant, you risk damaging yourself and the baby. In a few days we can step out in public and tell the world this baby is mine, just like we all know" I stated

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat up and wiped my eyes, Joey entwining his hand with mine, rubbing his thumb across my knuckle…

"Okay, let's do it" I whispered, sniffing back a few stray tears

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled weakly, sniffing again. He reciprocated my smile and hugged me tightly, kissing me softly but passionately before moving my hair from my face, his hand caressing my cheek….

"No matter what, I'm gonna stand by you, I promise" he assured me

I smiled and kissed him again, whispering "I love you" against his lips…


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I sat in the waiting room of the hospital that morning, waiting to get the results of the test confirming what we both knew, that Joey was the father of our unborn child…

"Mr and Mrs. Branning, would you like to come through? The doctor's ready for you" a nurse informed us, holding the waiting room door open for us both

We walked out, Joey following me, his hand on my lower back as he took a hold of the door from the nurse as she led us to where we needed to be. Knocking on the door once she entered the room, holding that door open for us, leaving as we took our seats in front of the doctor…

"Mrs. Branning" he began, looking over his notes "I can confirm that your husband is indeed the father of your unborn child"

"Just like we knew" I sighed, relieved "do you think we could have that in writing please?"

"Of course" he replied, tapping some keys on his computer keyboard, before the printer whirred into action

He handed me the print-out and smiled, standing up to escort us to the door. He opened it and shook mine and Joey's hands simultaneously as we left the room…

"Now what do we do?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

As I was about to reply, my phone began to ring… "Hang on a sec. Hello, Lauren Branning"

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren paced up and down the hospital corridor as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. Five minutes later, she hung up…

"What was that all about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Turns out we don't need this" she informed me, holding up the piece of paper

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" I inquired

"Yeah, I do" she replied "Jacob's said everything was a lie, as well as the pregnancy story"

LAUREN'S POV:

I barely had time to finish my sentence before I was in Joey's arms, him spinning me round, setting me back on the ground, kissing me passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks…

"You've no idea how pleased I am" he sighed as he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine

"Believe me, I do" I replied "let's go home to our kids and tell them they're having another brother or sister"

Joey nodded in agreement and entwined our hands as we made our way to the car park, driving back to the Square…


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm having a sister. I'm having a sister" Alicia chorused as she walked into the kitchen that morning

"Or a brother, baby" Joey informed her

"I'm not having another one of him" she proclaimed, pointing to Bradley

Joey and I exchanged a look and tried to stifle our laughter as she sat down at the table, beginning to eat her breakfast. Half an hour later, the four, five of us if you counted the baby were ready to leave…

We made our way out onto the Square and Alicia and I watched and waved from the gate as Joey and Bradley made their way off, Joey taking Bradley to school before heading off to a meeting. Meanwhile Alicia and I made our way across the Square to Mum and Dad's, letting ourselves in…

"Sorry to spring this on you, Mum" I sighed "the nursery phoned at half six this morning"

"It's fine, darling" she assured me "any chance to spend time with my beautiful granddaughter"

"You be good for Grandma, okay?" I asked Alicia

She nodded and I kissed her gently, hugging Mum tightly before leaving the house again, heading to work…

"How's your first day back going, Lauren? Any aggro?" Joanne, my co-worker asked

"None, I think it's because they know I grade their final assessments" I chuckled

"Probably so. Anything you need to talk about, you know where I am" she replied "better be going, year 9's next, God help me"

"You'll be fine. Have fun" I proclaimed, making my way back into my art room

I was setting up for my next lesson when I heard my phone go off in my desk. I smiled as I pulled it from the drawer and saw Joey's caller ID on-screen…

"Hey, you, how did the meeting go?" I asked

"Okay I think. How're you and my favourite child?" he questioned

"Don't let Bradley and Alicia hear you say that. What're you calling for?" I inquired

"Just to see how you are and how your first day back's going. Any aggro?" he asked

"No, none whatsoever. I was thinking, do you think we can go baby shopping at the weekend?" I questioned

"Babe, we've got everything already" he sighed

"Joey, we're gonna need new stuff too. I'm not having our third child wearing hand-me-down's" I replied, rubbing my stomach contentedly

"Fine, baby shopping it is" he stated

"Great. I better go but I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

I arrived home later that evening to a surprisingly quiet house. I dumped my things and checked the living room. There was no-one in there, no TV on and no mess. Making my way down the hallway I walked into the kitchen, Joey sat at the table, candles lit and two meals on opposite ends of the table…

"What's all this?" I asked, shocked

"I thought we could celebrate your first day back" he admitted

"Thank you" I replied "but where're our children?"

"Settled and watching a film in bed" he informed me

I smiled and sat down opposite him, watching as he stood up and removed the towels from the plates. Lasagne and chips, my favourite…

"You're the perfect man, Joseph Branning" I admitted, smiling widely at him as we tucked in


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe, Fats wants us over at the pub tonight because he and Poppy have got an announcement. I'd said we'd be there" Joey informed me as he drained his coffee cup that morning

"Did he say what the announcement was?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Nope, he just said an announcement" he replied "we need to be there at 7:30pm"

"Okay, that's fine. You better organise a babysitter though" I stated "I better get going. I'll see you tonight"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned

"No, don't think so" I informed him, knowing what he was referring to

"How about a kiss for your husband?" he suggested, grabbing my waist as I was ready to leave the room

"Joey" I squealed as he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him "can we change position please? I can't be late"

He chuckled and nodded and I moved so I was just sat on his lap and kissed him softly, the kiss deepening somewhat, a moan escaping my lips as Joey's lips trailed from mine down to my neck…

"Joey, I've gotta go" I proclaimed, pulling away reluctantly

"Okay, but remember. We finish what we started tonight" he replied "yeah?"

I smiled and nodded, signalling yes, shouting the kids from upstairs so that we could leave the house…

JOEY'S POV:

Later on that evening Lauren and I left the house, our hands entwined as we walked to the Vic, Poppy and Fatboy ushering us over to their table…

"I'll get the drinks. Orange juice?" I asked

Lauren nodded and made her way over to the other couple. As I was waiting for my drinks Alice and Tamwar joined me at the bar…

"Alright, sis?" I greeted her, kissing her temple "alright, Tam. You guys go and sit down, your usual?"

They nodded and Alice thanked me, leaning up to kiss my cheek before they made their way over to the others. I joined the group a couple of minutes later…

"So, c'mon, Fats, what was the big announcement?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Do you wanna tell them or shall I?" he asked Poppy, turning to his fiancé

"Okay" Poppy began, taking a sip of her drink "I'm pregnant"

"Lauren, that's great. That means yours and Poppy's children can play together" Alice proclaimed

"I think Bradley and Alicia might be a little bit too old when this one comes along, Al" Fatboy stated, rubbing Poppy's stomach

"No, the new baby. Lauren's pregnant" she announced

"Al" I sighed, running my hand over my forehead

"Did you guys not know?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We were gonna announce it tonight too" Lauren informed everyone "but we're not gonna steal your thunder"

"Congratulations" Poppy proclaimed, hugging me tightly, Fatboy doing the same "Alice is right, our children can play together"

Lauren nodded and wrapped her arm around me as I did the same to her. Later on that evening, after the celebrations were done we made our way back to the house…

"Can you believe Alice?" Lauren asked after we said goodbye to the babysitter

"She wasn't to know we hadn't said anything" I sighed "but she does have a big gob. Even bigger than you sometimes"

"Oi, you don't complain when that big mouth is put to good use" she proclaimed

"Mrs. Branning" I chuckled

I watched as she walked up the stairs and into our bedroom, shaking her head at my immaturity. I made my way up too, watching as she undressed…

"So how about we finish what we started?" I suggested, wrapping my arms around her waist

She turned to me and bit her lip, trying to hide her smirk. I smirked back and pulled her bra clad chest to mine, her hands running up my arms to my shoulders as my mouth connected with hers, guiding us back to the bed…


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived back at the house after dropping Alicia off at nursery and Bradley off at school. Shutting the door behind me, I was confused as to why the house was silent. I checked the living room, no Joey; I checked the kitchen, no Joey. I made my way upstairs and stood outside the room we were going to be using as our nursery, watching Joey as he painted…

"Need a hand?" I questioned

"Jesus, babe" he proclaimed "you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry. Do you want some help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You can paint the walls but I don't want you doing anything too strenuous" he informed me

"So you're saying last night's activities weren't strenuous, no?" I inquired

"You were laid down and relaxed for that so it's okay" he replied, a smirk on his face

"Good to know. I'll just go and get changed" I informed him, making my way into our bedroom

Five minutes later I walked back into the room, Joey getting the things organised that I needed. He handed me the paintbrush and moved the ladder so I could place the paint pot onto it…

"Thank you. You're too good to me" I sighed

"Hard not to be" he replied, kissing me softly

I smiled and he pulled away, turning back to what he was doing as I started on painting the wall opposite him. Three hours later the walls had been painted…

"I think we make a pretty good team" Joey proclaimed, wrapping his arm around me

"You think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I know" he informed me, kissing my temple softly "I need a shower"

"Yeah, you do. You smell terrible" I admitted, biting my lip to hide my smirk

"For that I refuse to let you join me" he stated, making his way out of the room

"How will I ever live?" I asked, feigning shock "we all know I have more willpower than you when it comes to sex"

"Wanna bet?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned

"Shall we see which of us can go the longest without wanting each other until this one's born?" he suggested, resting his hand on my stomach

"Deal" I informed him, removing his hand from my stomach, making my way downstairs

As I made my way downstairs I glanced back up at him, him watching me. Later on that evening…

"Are they both asleep?" I asked Joey as he walked into the living room

"Yeah, flat out" he replied, flopping down on the sofa "how're you?"

"Good thanks. Baby's kicking like crazy" I admitted, placing my hand on my stomach "does Daddy want a feel?"

He nodded and moved towards me where I was sat in the chair, Joey hovering over me, placing his hands onto my bump…

"I'll still never get over how amazing that feels" he admitted, kissing me softly

I smiled against his lips and pulled away, moving my hands up to his cheeks… "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, babe" he informed me, kissing me once again

As he was about to pull away, I locked my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss…

"Not gonna work, babe" Joey admitted, pulling away, smirking "do you want a drink?"

"No thanks" I replied, flicking the television channel I'd been watching over

So who's gonna win the bet of resisting the other? Let me know who you want to and why…


	15. Chapter 15

JOEY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Lauren's bedroom, stopping in my tracks as I watched her walking around in her underwear, trying to find something to wear, her bump glowing in the morning sun coming through the window…

"Babe, can you cover up please?" I asked

"Turning you on, am I, Branning?" she questioned, a smirk on her face

"Just a bit" I admitted "I'm struggling not to come across there and kiss you"

"Do it. We both know I'm gonna win the bet" she stated, chuckling lightly

"I'll prove you wrong, babe. You know I will" I informed her

"We'll just see" she replied "pulling some leggings onto her panty covered legs

After she finished getting dressed, she made her way out of the room, kissing my cheek before making her way down the stairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs, a triumphant smirk on my face as I knew I'd got to Joey. A few minutes later he made his way back down the stairs, kissing me softly as he left for work…

"Have a good day, babe" I stated as we pulled away

"I'll try. See you tonight" he replied

I bit my lip as I watched him walk away, my eyes fixated on his bum. Snapping out of my trance I stood up and made myself some toast before beginning to clean the kitchen…

JOEY'S POV:

I was thankful the day was over because it had been so stressful. Finishing off the pile of paperwork I'd planned to do during the day I made my way out of the door, locking it behind me before heading home…

"Lauren, you in, babe?" I shouted as I shut the door behind me

There was no answer. Sighing, I made my way into the kitchen to get myself a drink before making my way upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped as the door opened and Lauren appeared, clad in a towel, her bump pushing the towel away from her body a bit…

"You okay, babe?" she asked as she towel dried her hair

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Seeing her like that made me want her so much. I could feel my groin tightening within my trousers and I moved towards her, capturing her lips in mine passionately, moving her back to the wall…

"Before we carry on with this, this means I've won the bet, right?" she questioned

I nodded, my lips beginning to attack her neck. I heard her chuckle lightly and her legs wrapped around my waist, her naked crotch pressing against my trouser covered one…

"Joey" she groaned as I peeled the towel from her body as I dropped her onto the bed

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No teasing. I need you" she admitted, her arms wrapping around my neck

I smirked and kissed her softly, her hands moving to unbutton my shirt, pushing it from my shoulders. As I threw it to the floor I felt her hands move to my groin, rubbing up and down lightly as she unzipped my trousers, pushing them down to my ankles. Before I had chance to rid myself of them, her hand was in my boxers, pumping up and down my already hard length…

"I thought we said no teasing?" I inquired

She didn't answer, her thumb trailing the underside of my length, a loud groan escaping my lips as I buried my head into her neck, sucking softy. I connected our lips again as I pushed myself into her, savouring the feeling before Lauren's legs wrapped around me again, begging me to move…

"Joey" she moaned loudly as I brought my hand down between us, her orgasm washing over her

I continued to move myself inside of her, my orgasm hitting a minute later, my head burying into her neck…


	16. Chapter 16

"Joey, can you get me another drink please?" I shouted as he walked into the hallway

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you've lost the use of your legs" he replied

"Need I remind you that I won a certain bet and a certain someone has to be another certain someone's slave for the weekend?" I questioned "you have to do everything I tell you"

He sighed and took my glass from me, making his way into the kitchen. Later on that evening I was struggling to paint my toenails, my baby bump being in the way…

"Joey" I sing-songed

"Yes?" he asked as he watched TV

"Seeing as though this is partly your fault, and because I won our bet, can you finish my nails off for me please?" I inquired

"You're joking, right?" he questioned

"Do I look as if I'm joking?" I asked

He sighed and handed the remote to me so I could switch over to what I wanted to watch as I handed him the nail polish pot, watching as he made himself comfy on the floor to finish off my half-painted toenails…

"For a first timer you've done alright" I admitted, examining his handiwork

"Glad I met your high standards. Anything else Madam needs before I go for a shower?" I questioned

"A helping hand to get up" I informed him "I'm heading to bed"

He smiled and stood up, holding his hands out to me, helping me lift myself from the chair…

"Thank you" I sighed, kissing him softly "don't be too long in the shower. I've got another job for you afterwards"

He smiled and I reciprocated it, grabbing my drink from the side before leaving the room, making my way up the stairs and into our bedroom, changing into my pyjamas before climbing into bed…

JOEY'S POV:

I finished showering and made my way into mine and Lauren's bedroom, quickly changing into some boxers and putting some tracksuit bottoms on over them before climbing into my side of the bed, getting comfortable…

"Don't get too comfy" Lauren proclaimed

"Why? What else are you gonna make me do?" I questioned

"I've been on my feet all day with our children. My feet need rubbing" she informed me "and maybe afterwards I could have a shoulder and back massage. Carrying your child's giving me no end of aches and pains"

"This I don't mind doing" I replied "I'll just get some lotion"

She nodded and smiled, moving herself so she could prop her feet up onto my lap as I got back into bed…

LAUREN'S POV:

I moved myself so Joey could easily access my shoulders and back. I was positioned between his legs, his hands working wonders on my aching back and shoulders. Every now and again I felt him press a kiss to my skin, the kisses increasing in number as he continued to massage me…

"Joey, what're you doing?" I asked, feeling his lips trail up my shoulder to my neck

"Babe, how do you expect me to focus when you're wearing no top?" he questioned

"I thought you'd have more willpower in all honesty" I admitted "I'm sorry. Not tonight. I'm shattered"

"You're seriously just gonna leave me hanging?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah! Looks like you might need to take another cold shower" I replied, motioning to his tight groin "sleep tight"

"You're gonna be the death of me one day, Lauren Branning" he sighed "are you seriously not gonna do anything?"

"There's nothing I can do" I replied "you remember what the doctor said, don't you? No stress and strain. I have to rest. I'm overdue as it is"

"Well you know what they say, sex can bring on labour" he informed me

"Don't think you're getting around me that easily, Branning" I proclaimed

"Okay, you don't have to do anything. You just lay there and enjoy" he stated

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Do I ever? Remember when we first hooked up" he asked

"Fine" I sighed, laying myself down, getting myself comfortable

Joey smiled and waited for me to get myself comfortable before hovering over me, kissing my lips once before making his way down my body, my hormones beginning to flare…


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Birthday, Brogan x

"Joey, stop" I proclaimed suddenly, pushing him away from me

"There better be a damn good reason, Lauren" he sighed, sitting up

"Yeah, there is. I'm in labour, you idiot" I proclaimed "ring my Mum. She needs to come and look after the kids"

He nodded and hopped out of bed, grabbing the phone from the side, dialling Mum and Dad's number…

"They'll be here in a sec" he informed me "c'mon, let's get you downstairs"

I nodded and let Joey ease up me up onto my feet before we made our way downstairs, Mum and Dad walking in the door…

"Have you phoned an ambulance?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, we thought it'd be quicker to take the car" Joey informed her

"Your Dad will take you, won't you, Max?" Mum questioned, glancing at my Dad

"We're alright, Tanya" Joey assured her

"No, you're not. Lauren will need you in the back with her, holding her hand. Go on, off you go" she proclaimed, practically shooing us out the door "good luck, darling. Max, make sure you call me"

Dad nodded and Joey helped me into the car, climbing in behind me as Dad made his way to the driver's side, driving us away from the Square to the hospital…

JOEY'S POV:

6 exhausting hours later, Lauren was cradling our newborn son…

"Y'know Alicia's gonna be pissed, don't you?" I questioned, smirking

"She'll be fine" Lauren replied "so, what're we gonna call him then?"

"You've not picked a name, again?" Dad asked as he walked into the room

"Excuse us for wanting to wait to pick the right name" Lauren proclaimed, smiling

"I like the name we chose, babe" I admitted

"Me too" I mirrored "Dad, we'd like you to meet your grandson, Henry Dylan Branning. Would you like a hold?"

"Please" he replied "but only a quick one because I need to phone your Mum"

"Can you ask her to keep the kids off school?" I inquired

"Why, Joey?" Lauren questioned, shocked

"They're gonna be too eager to meet their brother, that's why" I explained

Dad nodded and cradled Henry against his chest, soon handing him back to me… "I'm gonna go and phone your Mum and find a decent cup of coffee. Do you two want anything?"

"If you could find me some chocolate, that'd be great. Thanks, Dad" Lauren informed him

"I'm fine, thanks, Max" I replied, smiling as he walked out of the room

I set Henry down in his cot and turned back to Lauren, stroking some hair from her face…

"Bradley, Alicia, Henry, you and me. We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" she questioned

"We're gonna be great. Here's to our future" I stated, smiling reassuringly

"Our future" she mirrored, my lips locking hers with a soft and love filled kiss

Thank you for all your lovely comments and reviews but unfortunately this is the end of this story. Thank you once again!


End file.
